Display devices are used in all aspects of people's daily work and life. Normally, a display device has a large viewing angle range during normal operation, and the displayed image can be seen from the front and the side of the display device. However, in daily life and work, people often need confidential display on the display device, for example: in a public office, a user does not want other people to see the information displayed on his laptop screen from the side. The so-called “privacy display” means that the viewing angle range of the display device is small. A clear image thus can be seen from the front of the display device, while the clear image cannot be seen from the side of the display device. Through privacy display, user information can be protected effectively from malicious stealing, thereby avoiding the disclosure of user information.
A display device with an anti-peeping film can be switched between a normal display mode and a privacy display mode. As shown in FIG. 1, an anti-peeping film has superfine louver structures Q. When the display device is switched from a normal display mode to a privacy display mode, the anti-peeping film is covered on the display surface of the display device. The superfine louver structures Q in the anti-peeping film can block the light beams emitted to both sides of the pixel P in the display device, without affecting the light beam emitted to the front of the pixel P, so that the viewing angle range of the display device is reduced, realizing privacy display. On the contrary, when the display device needs to be switched from a privacy display mode to a normal display mode, the anti-peeping film should be removed from the display device, so that normal display can be realized.